pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW002: Enter Iris and Axew!
- 661 - 654 |season = Pokémon: Black & White |airdate = - September 23, 2010 - Febuary 12, 2011 |machars = Ash Ketchum Iris |rchars = Jessie James Giovanni Professor Juniper Professor Oak |michars = None |pchars = Ash's Pikachu Team Rocket's Meowth Iris' Axew Giovanni's Persian Trip's Snivy Zekrom Ash's Pidove Jessie's Woobat Woobat (group) Deerling Patrat Pidove Oshawott |local = Isshu Route 1 |major = Ash starts on another quest to capture all the pokémon in the world , yet again. Ash tries to capture a pokémon but ends up to be Iris. Ash captures a Pidove! |songs = Opening Theme "Best Wishes!" by Rica Matsumoto (Japanese)}} "Enter Iris and Axew" is the second episode in the season Pokémon:Black and White, in this episode Ash decided to go on a quest in the Isshu Region he is still at his goal catching every pokemon in the world. Professor Juniper gave Ash Five Empty Pokéballs and a new Pokédex, she also told him where is the nearest gym. The next morning Ash left on his new quest, however Oshawatt followed Ash all the way to Route 1. When Ash was walking in route 1 he heared something in the bushes he checked to see if it was a pokémon the pokédex said Axew', the Tusk Pokémon. It will make scars to the trees with it's teeth to show it's strength. Even though the tooth falls out it will come out again.' Ash look at the pokédex picture then the thing hiding in the bush. He said to himself "Looking at the pokédex there's some difference... Well anyways I will Get it!" Ash throw a Pokéball to the thing in the bush it just bounced right off it. A girl poped out of the bushes and yelled "Wait!! What are you doing right now!!" Ash replyed "I just wanted to get a pokémon..." the girl asked "Oh My Gosh... Did you want to say I'm a pokémon?... From your pokédex...Is there such a pokémon with a face like this?!" the girl smiled but suddenly got mad again. Ash said comfused "Uh.....Thats...Sorry." The girl smiled and said "If you apologize, apologize. But how could you not distinct from me and a pokémon. You have such a long way as a trainer. Right , Axew?" A pokémon poped out of the girl's hair and happly said "Kiba Kiba!" Ash gasped "Axew! You where in a place like that?" The girl noticed Pikachu and gasped "Pikachu!" she grabed it and huged it "Wow! So cute! Look at it's cheeks! So soft and cute! But but why? is a pikachu doing here?! Huh? Huh? Tell me! Tell me!" Ash answered "Were're from the Kanto Region Pallet Town." The girl asked "Pallet Town?" Ash answered "I'm Ash, my goal for this region is to challenge the Isshu Pokémon League." the girl contined "I see I'm Iris" but right after she told Ash her name Pikachu shocked her with a Thunderbolt. Iris apologized to Pikachu. She told Ash about the great thunder that happened the other day. Ash told her "Yes Araragi says it's due from Zekrom." Iris gasped "The legandary Zekrom?! Hey hey, can you say it more specifically?!" Iris got intrupted Pikachu ponited at a pokémon. Looked at the pokémon "Hey it's the pokémon I saw yesterday!" Ash ran with the pokémon Iris caught up with him. Meanwhile with Team Rocket, they are discussing with plans on how to get Pikachu with Giovanni and he tells them "Okay you fools but don't mess this one up." But after they are done talking, a school of Koromori attacked them. While that was happing Ash followed that pokémon still tring to catch it. Ash looked up the pokémon on the pokédex the pokédex said Shikijika the Season pokémon. Depending on the temperature and moisture it's color might change. Ash got a Pokéball and threw it to Shikijika. The pokémon used it's ear to stop the pokéball from comming to it. Iris asked Ash "Are you a kid? You don't know the basics...Before you catch it you must battle it first." Ash remembered "That's Right! Lets go Pikachu!" Pikachu tagged along with Ash. Once all the Shikijika noticed Ash and Pikachu they ran away! After that a herd of pokémon ranover Ash and Pikachu. Ash was dizzy and so was Pikachu. Ash asked "What was that?" then he fell. Later Ash and Iris where picking apples for dinner. Ash pick a apple and asked "Are these able to eat?..." then a pile of apples fell on top of him. Iris said happly "Dinner's is ready OK?...Wait where's Ash?" Ash answered weakly under the pile of apples "I'm here..." They talked until night. Iris said "I see...Because of Zekrom your Pikachu was in danger." Ash contined "The electric engery it stored and all ones that's been used. Maybe it was because of Zekrom's affect from the Araragi Hakase..." Iris said "Any it's called a legendary pokémon?! I want to see it once! It want to see it! See It! See It!" Ash contined "So there are many other's than Zekrom huh? In this Region. Intresting Pokémon! Huh? Iris" When Ash checked on Iris she was sleeping in a tree. Ash sighed. Ash looked up in the sky "I can only see the stars that are new to me from now we'll walk below thsese sky's right?" A shooting star flash in Ash's and Pikachu's eyes Ash said exitetly "I'm sure something good will happen! Right Pikachu? You also think that too right?" In the bushes while they where talking ,Mijumaru was still following them! The Next sunny day Ash conined on his quest to become a Pokémon Master. However Iris vanished. Ash said to himself and Pikachu "Where did Iris go? Every time I wake up she's gone...Well I don't mind. Lets do our best today t-" Ash got stopped talking when he hear something walking. It was a pigeon looking like pokémon. Ash Checked the pokédex Pidove, The Baby bird Pokémon. Because it moves in a group, their cry is very loud. They do not like things that shine Ash said outloud "I guess it's a Mamepato... Lets go quick!" Ash followed the Mamepato to find a group of Mamepato. Ash pointed at one of the Mamepato "Let's battle that one!" Pikachu jumped into a battle mode Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt once the Mamepato it fainted. Pikachu's Thunderbolt scared all of the Mamepato ,They started to attack him One of the attacks was Air Slash two of the Mamepato used Quick Attack. While that was happing the fainted Mamepato recoved from fainting and flew away with the rest of the group. Ash noticed there was one last Mamepato. Ash told pikachu to use Quick attack the Mamepato got hit. After that Ash told pikachu to finnish it with Iron Tail, Ash threw a pokéball 1...2...3 POP! The Pokémon escaped. Then the Mamepato used Whirlwind then it used Quick Attack after that Air cutter then it used Quick Attack again Pikachu jumped right before it could hit. The Mamepato hit a tree and got hurt. "Now Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled Pikachu was Thunderbolt the Mamepato tried to escape but it got hit. Then Ash Threw a Pokéball he caught it! Iris happened to appear out of nowhere and said "Hmmm...I guess you had to get Mamepato since your being so happy with that, Your such a kid." While Ash and Iris was talking Iris's Kibago found a apple, Pikachu was hungry so Kibago cut the apple in half with it's teeth they both started to eat right when Pikachu took a bite out of it two hands grabbed Kibago and Pikachu. Pikachu yelled "Pika Pika" while Kibago yelled "Kibag Kibago!" Ash and Iris noticed they saw a 2 people and a Meowth Ash yelled "So it's you guys" It was Team Rocket Jessie and James and of course Meowth. They did their intorduchion. Iris asked "Team Rocket? Who are they?" Ash answered "There a bunch of bad guys who steal peoples pokémon!!" Jessie Said "Correct, stealing other people's pokémon with pure evil ,and taking over the world! That is our Team Rocket!!" Iris yelled "Kibago is my pokémon! Give him back!" James looked at Kibago "I see, it's Kibago" Meowth conined "For Isshu Region's first stage we will also take him!!" Iris Gasped "Oh My God Your a Meowth?! What are you doing here?...Anyways how can you speak?!" Meowth answered "Because Meowth is a genius!! If you compare me with another Meowth they are far too diffrent! They threw Pikachu and Kibago in a glass box. Pikachu and Kibago tried to break out but it was impossibe. Ash said while throwing a Pokéball "You think I'll let you do that! I believe you, Mamepato!" Mamepato came out of the pokéball. James said "He's also using a pokémon from this region..." Jessie told Meowth to fight. Meowth was about to use Fury Swipes but it failed due to Mamepato using Whirlwind. Jessie told Ash that he's doing well. Jessie threw a Pokéball She said "Go my Pokemon!" A fluffy bat looking like pokémon appeared out of the pokéball. Ash asked "What's that?" Iris answered "That's Koromori!" Meowth said "I see...That thing's name is Koromori!" Jessie conined "Don't you think it's a fine name. Koromori! Air Slash!" Ash yelled "Avoid it Mamepato! Then use Quick Attack" Pidove avoided it. Then it used quick attack. Jessie told Koromori to Avoid it and then use Whirlwind. Then Pidove fainted. Ash and Iris ran to Mamepato. Ash told it "You have to stay put!" Then Jessie put Koromri back in it's pokéball. James said "Our first mission in the Unova Region is successful let's get away!" James opened a suit case which turned out to be a hot air balloon. As they left Jessie said "See ya Charlie boy!" Iris started to climb a tree. Ash started climbing too. he jumped and tried to grab the glass box that Pikachu and Kibago was in. Iris thought to herself You're kidding me. Ash couldn't grab the glass box and he fell down. Suddenly Mijumaru appeared! It threw the Shell that was on it's chest to Team Rocket's Balloon. Team Rocket's Balloon fell down. When it fell to the ground the glass box broke. Ash and Iris caught Pickachu and Kibago while Mijumaru caught it's shell. Mijumaru started to dance. Team Rocket fell down. Jessie was mad. Jessie took Koromori's Pokéball and threw it. And Koromori came out and used Air Slash on Pikachu and Kibago. Jessie said "Finnish it with Air Slash!" Koromori used all of it's Strength to make this Air Slash. Right Before it could hit Pikachu or Kibago ,Mijumaru used Water Gun. Then Finnaly Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Right before it could hit Team Rocket James threw something that created smoke and they escaped. Ash asked "Did they escape?" After a few seconds Pikachu fainted. Later that day Ash and Iris were in the Pokémon Center Nurse Joy healed all of Ash's and Iris' Pokémon. They where talking with Nurse Joy Ash started to wonder why did Mijumaru save their pokémon. While they were talking Mijumaru was watching them in a window. Trivia *The "Who's that pokemon?" in this episode is Oshawatt. Gallery 075.jpg|Ash and Pikachu 106.jpg|Delia, Ash's Mom Ash meet Iris.jpg|Ash meets Iris Iris holds Pikachu.jpg|Iris holding Ash's Pikachu Iris get's excited about Zekrom.jpg|Iris gets excited about Zekrom Iris "you're such a child".jpg|"You're such a child" "Me- Ne- Zu- Mi.... you're such a child".jpg|"Pat- Rat..." Ash ready to catch a Pokemon!.jpg|Ash ready to catch a Pokemon! Team Rocket appears!.jpg|Team Rocket appears!!! "How can you talk!!!!".jpg|"How can you talk!?!?!" Mijumaru save the day!.jpg|Oshawott saves the day! Arigato Nurse Joy!.jpg|"Arigato Nurse Joy" You saved my Kibago Ash.jpg|"You saved my Kibago Ash" The new Nurse Joy.png|Nurse Joy Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes Episodes Category:Pokemon Black and White episodes